I will come for you
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge" Bert mccracken manages to steal gerard way's soul  Jared leto his lover must get it back!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one; "Were all mad here."_

It was christmas, A year since Jared had left bert in a grave to suffer by himself until someone had found him four days later, Imaciated and apparently driven to madness, He had been commited, People figured he had done the damage to himself and no investigation was had. Gerard had moved in with his newly found lover and they hadn't spoken about the man since, Peace and quiet was what had become of their lives and they had never been happier.

"Come on, Mikey and shan are waiting." Jared whined, his boyfriend jumping on the bed above him making the bed move. Jay tried to cover his head with a pillow as he laid there in his jeans and joy divison tee. Jared slumped out of bed and pulled on his coat and scarf, he pulled on his shoes, his multicolured mittons. Moments later they were walking towards the park, Jared dancing around his boyfriend who laughed at his dorkiness.

The city was decolate on christmas night, The snow was heavy and you could only see a few feet in front of you. Gerard stopped walking to look at his boyfriend, Suddenly putting both hands on the top of his head and messing up his pomme hawk beyond recognistion. Nobody touched Jared's hair, The glare he recieved let him know he was no eception! Gerard ran away laughing, Dissappearing into the snow.

Jared ran after his boyfriend telling him how much he was going to tickle him when he caught him, The red hair still in sight he chased after him, Hearing an odd noise but thinking nothing of it, the red vanishing. Coming to a clearing nobody was there, just snow, white and nothing, no people about on christmas night in new york? Jared felt his blood go cold. He called for him, He didn't think it was very funny considering what had happened a year ago with bert mccracken. Nothing, Jared panicked.

"Gerard! come on this isn't funny! Where are you?" He looked around desperately, He was terrified, Gerard was his everything. Hearing his name he turned around to see his worst nightmare come true. Bert stood there in his hospital scrubs, His hair shorn off to a length of an inch, His eyes black and a gun pressed to the temple of his beloved. He looked like he had just escaped the asylum, Gerard looked at his boyfriend in desparation. Bert's forearm wrapped around gee's throat, Gerard looking scared, pulling at the mans arm, his eyes darting to the revolver pressed to his temple. Jared stared, His hands up in surrender. He dare not breath.

"Bert.." The man's eyes were wild and his breathing was erratic, His wrists had bloody bandages on them, His arm still remained a needle from an IV. He had no shoes on, His toes buried in the snow turning an odd blue colour, the man laughed hysterically.

"Do you..Do you forgive me now?" Jared felt tears prick his eyes and he wished he had never brought Gerard into this, Even if they weren't together, gee wouldn't be in danger right now.

"Yes.. Yes I forgive you, Let Gerard go... Just give me the gun.." He stepped towards the man slowly, Who's eyes were filled with something else, He smiled weakly like he was going to hand Jared the gun. Instead he placed the gun to his own temple, His other temple placed against Gerards. Jared froze in his place.

"Do you think if I shoot myself he'll get the bullet too?" Jared shook his head, His hands up again, His time he clasped them together and got on his knees.

"Bert I'm begging you for forgiveness now, Please.. let him go, This is between you and me.." Bert looked like Jared had.. hit a nerve? Made him feel better? Made him see his own madness? Bert shook his head. He pushed Gerard onto his knee's holding his hand over the front of his chest.

**BANG.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; "I will come for you, I will follow you!"

Jared screamed, The blood was everywhere, he didn't know if It was Berts or Gerards. Bert had shot himself through the temple, His blood pumping out, staining the snow. Gerard stared out beyond the relm of any coporial being. He could see Jared screaming, Running towards him but it all seemed like slow motion, He felt bert pulling him as he fell back, But he felt hot, Burning hot flames, falling, falling, falling.

Jared couldn't belive what was unfolding before him..The ground had cracked, the snow melted around the two men, Flames rose up. Hell fire. Berts soul was ripped from his body, Bert's hand still on Gerards chest he yanked his soul with him, The fire consuming thier ghostly forms. Both dissappearing into the flame, The hole closing over. The two lifeless bodies fell into the snow, Not a scratch on Gerard. Jay ran to his side, Shaking him, calling for him to wake up, Tears rolling down his cheeks he began to sob, Gerard's eyes were open but nothing was beyond them. He checked his pulse, He was alive but.. dead? He screamed out into the night.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help.." He held Gerard's head on his lap, holding his cheek, Begging him to come back. Mikey and shannon appeared beside him, He didn't hear them approaching. Mikey sobbed, Looking down at his brother who appeared lifeless. Jared reached out to mikey's arm, His face scared, but intentful. Shannon held his shoulders. Asking him over and over if he alright.

"Mikey he's not dead.." He whispered, He looked at bert, His eyes were wide, He was in shock, He just watched a man blow his head off, He was trembling. He couldn't belive he had seen hell swallow up a mans soul, Bert stealing Gerards and bringing it with him to the depth of the abyss.

Mikey saw how disturbed Jared was, His lips were turning white, He was pale, Shaking so much that he couldn't hold onto mikey anymore. Shannon caught his brother as he collapsed, Mikey reached out to Jared as he fell, Holding his brother close he wanted to know what Jared meant. Jared fell into shannon's arms, Staring at the ground where the snow was melted everyone would think he was mad. He decided to say nothing.

Shannon Picked Gerard up from the floor, Mikey holding onto Jared, they brought them to the emergancy room. Jared was given an injection to calm down, Some pills to perk him up because he couldn't stop the tears flowing, Once again bert had found a way to ruin his life. What could he do? Go after Gerard? Get his soul back? How do you get into hell without dying?

He remembered talking with ville, He had asked about the tattoo on his lower stomach, Intreiged with the cross between a heart and a pentagram, He explained to Jared that the heart, obviously was a symbol of love. But what some people didn't know was that the pentagram wasn't a sign of evil but of protection of the one you love. He told Jared about the oragins of the pentagram. He was interuppted from his thoughts when he was told Gerard was in a coma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; "Teach me how to become unreal."

Jared knew everyone thought he was crazy, But he really didn't care. He just wanted his love back, His best friend. He knew something out of the ordinary excisted now, He had had his soul stolen and almost became a monster, Now his lovers soul had been dragged into hell by a mad man. It made him flinch at every person's quick movements, He didn't like being alone in his big empty house for fear a demon would break in and steal his heart. He sat with his knees up to his chest, His arms wrapped around them. Fuck this, He had to do something, He knew it was late but he called ville anyway.

"Hello?" The voice was sleepy and he could hear bam mumbling about who the fuck called at 2am, Jared swallowed and felt vunerable and alone like the night bert left him on the side of the road.

"I-I need your help again.." Ville sat up and scowled.

"Jared? What's wrong?" Jared rubbed the space between his eyes with his knuckle.

"Do you know about hell? Demons?" Ville nodded, Lighting up a cigarette he got up from the bed and paced the bedroom, Answering yes when he remembered that a nod would be silence.

"I need to go to hell." Ville coughed, Jared thought Ville laughed, So he hung up. He bit his lip, He would have laughed too, It was ridiculous. He told shannon what he saw, Shannon patronisingly agreeing with him and pushing him towards the bedroom to rest. As if he could rest knowing people could pull out your souls and drag you to hell. He thought about dying, He could pull Gerard up from the abyss, He didn't have to come back as long as bert didn't have gerard.

He swallowed hard, Getting up he picked up his lined pad and a pen lying near by for whenever he was striken with creativity or inspiration. He wrote a letter to his mom, To shannon, To his friends, He found tears on his face by the time he was finished he couldn't find himself to write the words "Suicide letter" So he left it at "A rescue." putting the letter in his pocket for when they found him he walked up onto his balcony, climbing onto the railing he closed his eyes.

"Jared no!" Turning around he was met by two men, Ville and bam who grabbed his belt and pulled him back into the balcony, He fell back into their welcoming arms and they held him tightly.

"The fuck are you doing Jay?" Bam yelled shaking his friend, Jared held his hands up he looked at the men, Only realising who they were. Ville grabbed his hands and held them tightly.

"You didn't tell me the full story, Why are you trying to go to hell?" Jared looked at Bam then at ville before sighing in defeat.

"You would never belive me." Ville looked him in the eyes, His hair hidden with a beanie, his green eyes vibrant and unwavering.

"You asked did I know about demons, You also asked about a pentagram. Why do you think I have the tattoo? To protect me from demons, What is after you Jared why do you need to go to hell?" Jared swallowed hard, Getting up from the floor he rubbed his temples.

"I watched a man commit suicide..Bert, I watched the earth open and swallow him, It was all hell fire, He grabbed Gerard...He pulled his soul into hell.." Ville's eyes widened, Jared rubbed his hands over his face, falling onto his knees.

"I'm crazy.. It can't be real.." Bam held Jared's shoulders and ville kneeled in front of him.

"You aren't crazy jared, Ville and I have come across demons, we've seen them, We saw you when bert hurt gerard, We also know you overcame that. We'll help you, But it's gonna be dangerous." Jared nodded, firmly.

"I'll do anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; "I'm a ghost You're an angel."

_"_Copreal; Comes from the latin word 'Copris' which means body; of the nature of the physical body. Non coporial, a non physical body. They are not dead, But they can move in and out of the relms of the living and the dead. By just saying "in the name of Jesus you have no authority of me, be gone." Demons will be repelled, only if you have faith, Witch you do not.. The thing is, Non coporial beings can't hold physical items, so we might have to imprint something onto your body. We can spread salt around the room of your pysical body but otherwise a cross marked onto your body or something silver.." Ville informed. Jared sat, enthralled and interested as he continued.

"Your body will feel the affects of anything down there just like your non coporial body will feel the affects of up here, so we can communicate that way, Just write something on the wall nearby using chalk, In big letters, your body will do the same thing and you'll get a message to us, You should be able to hear everything that we say to your physical body." Jared nodded once again, Asking about how he would go about releasing gerard.

"Firstly, When you get into hell there will be 8 circles. There will be limbo, Where all the souls are judged, Because you are not dead, they.. shouldn't be able to touch you. Then there is the 7 circles, Lust, greed, envy, sloth, gluttony, anger and pride. Much like the divine comedy~ dante's inferno. We don't know which circle bert was judged to, Undoubtably, bert's soul was still holding onto gerard when he was. So he would be within the same circle, Hopefully untouched. Whenever you get to him, you have to get out of hell, which will be easier because if you take a leap of faith you should come back to the real world, Still as a non coporial being, Put gerard back where he belongs and the return here." Jared nodded again, breathing in a deep sigh.

"Do you know how to make me non coporial?" Ville nodded, pulling a book from his desk he read.

"mente cordis anima corpore, hoc relinquet homo extra corpus, hunc hospes in domum iniquitatis, reddere quae detrahi.. Which means~body mind soul heart, leave this beings body apart, take this guest into your house of iniquity ,to return what was taken from him. This spell will give you permission from death itself to go to hell for a limited amount of time."

"How long?" Ville read further into the old book covered in wax and.. blood?

"8 days, A day for every circle." Jared looked at bam and then ville.

"Will there be a need to sacrifice something?" Ville looked him in the eyes.

"Going to hell, by choice before your time means that death with not waste his time on judging you, You will be a ghost, stuck in limbo or stuck on earth until the end of time.." Jared swallowed, Yes, he nodded, gerard was worth that.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5; "The decent into hell."

Jared lay on the floor, A white chalk pentagram around him, candles at every joining point. His arms out like he was hung upon the cross, Ville walked around checking everything with only his jeans on, He and bam would have to live with Jared while he was in the inferno to take care of his physical body. Jared had the triad on his chest, Crosses on his upper arms, breathing evenly Jared tried to relax, shirtless in just bondage pants and metal plated boots.

Ville told him that in order to get his soul out of his body he'd need to be forced out, meaning that he'd summon something into Jared's body that was harmless and possibly brain dead. This soul would keep Jared's body (alive) awake and not let him slip into a coma that he possibly wouldn't wake from, Once out of his body Ville would open the gate to hell. Jared being on the edge of death before the only one who could see it.

He gulped nervously as bam walked in holding a basen of cold water. His body would feel the affects of the flames of the underworld, His pysical body would burn up. The water was to keep his tempreture down. Ville opened the book, Asking him for the 10th time if he was sure. Jared nodding, Closing his eyes and sighing. Ville began the incantation to summon the thing supposed to push Jared from his body.

Each word made jared's skin crawl, Ville slit his hand, Dropping the blood on the palms of Jared's hands, on his forehead, Making an upside down cross with his finger. Your hands need to be stained with blood to open the gates of hell. Jared's hands burned with the blood, The candles flickered, Jared winced at the sudden pain in his chest. Ville begged him not to open his eyes, Jared squeezing them tighter shut as he felt something practically rip his ribcage open, His back arching from the floor a scream ripped from him. He couldn't move his hands from the floor, Like the blood weighed them down.

Pain, pain, Thrashing around, Suddenly he felt like someone had pushed him over a cliff, Falling down until sharp jagged rocks come into view. Only the jagged rocks is the dirt of the earth. Looking up he saw the door, Lined with human skulls, people, moulded to the wood, Still screaming after what he imagined was thousands of years, Placing his bloody hands in the dirt he pulled himself up, Holding onto the bone door handles and pushing them open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; "Limbo, Forgive me father for I have sinned."

Pushing open the doors was like opening the cover of a fire, Jared let go of the handles, Covering his eyes and hissing at the heat that made his eyes water. Looking down a black bandana appeared around his neck, Pulling it over his mouth he ventured foreward. Stepping through the door he could feel.. something heavy and sinister, He expected that much from hell. But it was so heavy it brought him to his knees, He had to hold his chest and breath had for a minute, Like his lungs were being enclosed in tarr.

He coughed, His body convulsing slightly, Letting his heart relax he got back up from the dirt, Letting his eyes wonder he almost fell to his knee's again. He expected hell to be sort of a one way place, But he couldn't see any end in any direction he looked, just flames, The only thing to hear was screams, agnonised cries. The skies were thunder shrouded, black, dripping colour until it reached the orange flames of the abyss. Whenever thunder flashed the outline of large demonic wings.

The sight made jared fall back on his backside, He already wanted to go home, Why did this stuff happen to him, Why didn't bert just leave him alone. He should have killed the bastard. Gingerly taking his first steps into hell he couldn't help but let himself cry, People lying on the floor dead, The ground had turned into ashes and blood. Some were still alive with horrific injuries, which in real life would never survive, let alone talk and grab your ankle. He yelled when a torso grabbed his leg, Telling him he was innocent with green toned skin.

He ran, Feeling bile burn the back of his throat. He got to a small clearing of the bodies, A ledge that dropped into infinity, The thoughs "Stand out on the edge of the earth" Came to Jared's mind. He didn't want to look over the egde, But he did, People were dropping down into it by the thousands, Looking like specks from where he was standing. Demons made of tarr with human eyes flew over head, dripping the thick black substance wherever they went. He ventured further, Calling Gerard's name. Things. People stared at him, He was shaking with fear, Deers with human faces walked by, Blood dripping from thier noses, Raw stitch wounds around their necks where the two creatures were sown togther. Jared spotted a small path following downward, Very steep. He walked carefully downhill

Gerard covered his ears, arms over his head, Knee's up to his chin, This couldn't be real. Bert was gone, Being torn to shreds over and over, Being pulled apart by two large hands, a set of shark like teeth that kept eating his bottom half. He never stopped screaming, He wouldn't die. The screaming. The screaming, It was possibly worse than the fear. The dull thud sound of berts body hitting the ground, the screaming. Gerard didn't know how long it would be before he couldn't take anymore, Run away, decend further into hell, Or madness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; "Poison Party, The fabulous killjoy."

Gerard couldn't watch or hear bert die anymore, He'd go crazy, He had to move. Fear had paralized him to hide in a small crevace in the stone wall that seemed to be made of compressed human ashes. A small river of blood had formed from bert alone, other suffering for much longer had filled pools that the demons hid half their bodies in. The demon's faces where enclosed in steel cages, Bars going through their "features" Gerard looked for longer this time, Noticing they didn't really have features, Thier faces swollen lumps of bloody fleash and nothing more. Noticing this, he ran. He ran until his calves burned and he didn't think he could go on, he hid under a small ledge under the edge of a cliff, He crouched down and closed his eyes tight, Gathering himself he peered over the ledge seeing more levels under him, Thank god, At least he wasn't on the last level.

He had figured out where he was when a guard came across bert, The guards were other fallen angels, Much like satan himself, They had human faces, The most evil creature alive. Their bodies looked like a fawns, Only the hooves masked in blood and gore. He had grabbed berts torso, Guts falling to the floor. Telling him to enjoy his stay in hell for the sin of lust. Gerard looked up, There were only 4 levels above him, He could make it to the top, He could get out of here, And he'd never have to remember Jared by the expression on his face as he fell backwards into hell.

Meanwhile back on earth ville dabbed the perspiring forehead of Jared, Lying there, he panted, His head turning left and right, Fingers flexing, Back arching, Legs kicking. He tried to speak often, Coming out as moans and howls. The worst part was when tears leaked from the corners of his closed eyes. Sometimes he could open his eyes, Stare at the ceiling looking so afraid that ville would have to run his fingers over Jared's eyes to close them. Unable to deal with the guilt, He sat beside Jared night and day, Holding his hand, whispering apologies whenever he would tremble or weep in his slumber.

Jared had finally come to the bottom of the slope, His forearms grazed and bloody from whenever he lost footing and slipped. He fell onto his backside the moment the floor was even, Panting, His body covered in sweat he rested for a moment. Looking around as he sat he noticed he was in gluttony, Mainly because the walls were dripping gold mixed with blood, The people screaming calling out about their money, Their wealth and their hunger. The demons were fat, grotesque creatures that made Jared want to vomit, They ate the people. Jared pushed himself up from the floor, Looking around for a way down, he found nothing, So he looked over the edge, Seeing nothing but flame. Standing on the edge of gluttony, He dove over, His arms out wide, His eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; "Flying on the wings of a demon."

Falling falling, The closer he got to the flame the further away it seemed, He managed to throw himself to turn, His back to the fire. He waited for a rock, a cliff face, anything within reach. is arms felt like they had been torn from the sockets as he grabbed a ledge with sheer luck, Screaming in pain he gripped the ledge with his fingers alone. He felt blood, He couldn't feel from where, Dripping down his arms he looked up, Glass. His fingers imbedded in jagged glass jutting out from the ground. Agonized, He pulled himself up, Stabbing his palms, His forearms, His knees and shins.

Screaming he found his footing, His arms so weak he could barely move his shredded fingers, Walking over the glass he could feel it stab even through his boots, Making his ankles twist akwardly as he walked. Finally free of the glass he fell against the wall, looking at his torn hands, Shaking he whined in pain, in his knee there was a shard of glass sticking out, Swallowing hard he gripped the base of the glass embedded in his knee. Pulling, The shard came out slowly, 3 inches deep he collapsed onto the floor throwing the shard away. He couldn't feel below his knee.

Ville jumped from his almost sleeping perch when Jared's hands exploded with blood, He yelled out in pain, his shoulders looking disjointed and uncomfortable. Ville wrapped his hands quickly in bandages, His jeans suddenly soaked with blood coming from his knee. Ville umbed the wound and wrapped it up in bandages, as fast as he could to stop the blood loss. Putting his forehead to Jared's he gulped, closing his eyes with guilt. He put Jared down there, Gerard was lost Ville knew this, But he did it anyway, Because his friend had begged him to do so.

"GODAMN IT BE CAREFUL. I put you down there.. Please stay safe, I'll never forgive myself if something were to happen.." Jared heard this, Like someone had spoken it over the intercom of hell or something, Looking down his knee felt better, he could feel his toes, His hands bandaged and his wounds treated. Getting up he pulled a peice of chalk from his pocket, Put there in his preparation for the trip he wrote 'Thank you.' Jared's lifeless body in the netherelm, scribbling the words blindly across the wooden floor.

Jared carried on his venture, Looking around he couldn't tell what level he was on. Everything was shrouded in fog, Walking blindly into the thick pink tinted fog he paused, He heard crunching, Like walking on gravel. Looking down he saw bones, gulping he looked up, A large black form appearing in front of him. It was tall, Breathing hard, Crushing the bones it stood on, The first thing he saw was the teeth. Shark like teeth, Dripping black sludge, Moving into sight, It's face was nothing more than teeth and bat like wings, clustered together with the black sludge. Jared couldn't move, frozen on the spot he was grabbed, the wings crushing and forming into hands, Gripping his hair he was forced to his knees.

"SINNER!" It hackled, Jared staring at the teeth coming towards him, This was it, this was death.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; "Sin not the sinner"

Jared heard a familiar voice as the jaws came closer, closing his eyes and expecting pain he heard a splat, Assuming it was his own flesh he squeezed his eyes shut tight, expecting pain but..nothing came. Opening them when he heard his name, His lover stood there, A large spike protruded from the demons head his friend breathing hard with wide eyes full of adrenaline.

"I-I found you!" He couldn't belive he had his lover again, A tear leaked from his eye before grabbing his lover with a sob. Gerard threw his arms around his battered and bruised boyfriend.

"You came for me!" Gerard was crying, Jay could only hold on as tight as he could, Speechless, Praying it was all a dream and they were at home in bed together. Gerard held onto his brusied shoulders tightly. Crying into his collarbone, Jay stroking the red hair with bloodied fingers. They collapsed to the floor, Gerard looking at his lovers individual wounds.

"How- how did you get here.. Please tell me you're not.." Jared shook his head. His hands over gerards that fussed over his cuts and bruises.

"No I'm not dead.. Ville helped me cast a spell.. Come on we can't stay here we've got to get out." Gerard nodded, Letting jared pull him to his feet. Jared pulled the spike from the demons head, putting his foot on its temple and yanking it out, Black blood gushing out after it. He learned they were in lust, That the demon had come after Jared because he had indulged in the sin of lust, The most important thing was Jared had no regrets.

Gerard held Jared's hands as he found new strength, dipping his fingers in the black tar mixing with the earth he made a cross on gerard's forehead to blind the demons of him, He had never sinned, Maybe gluttony for the drugs, But Jared hoped that an easier way could be found up, Just as it was down. Jared took the route he came from finding the glass cliff blood remained on the jagged edges, Gerard realising that it was jared's held his hand a little looser.

They stood on the edge of it, Breathing in unison, Jared whispering his love to Gerard. Gerard smiling and returning the love they looked into the flames. They jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~ Final.

The flames burned their skin and seared their flesh, They didn't know that it was death they could feel, that cold feeling in their guts as everything else they needed to breath burned like wildfire. The wind rushing past them only feediing the flame, growing stronger and stronger until their skin burned away, nothing remained but the glowing lights of their souls flying downwards into the pits of the abyss crashing towards the ground.

Pain, That was the last thing Jared felt as he sat up with a scream, Forcing the other soul from his body, blood dripping from his nose from the pressure, He lay in the floor of his apartment, Ville & Bam at his side. Crawling away from them, Their faces contorted and black tar everywhere, The feeling of burning alive still crawling though his fleash. Covering his eyes with his hands he cowered in fear. He knew demons excisted now, He knew hell excisted, That he had sinned And he would never sleep soundly again.

Ville's face had returned to normal when he peeked out over his forearms. Panting slightly, Unable to retreat any further he swallowed, Letting his arms down and looking around him. He was home, Finally. One question on his lips but his throat was too dry to speak, No sound coming out, Only a strangled whisper of his lovers name. Ville nodded handing him a glass of water with he guzzled with a pained expression on his face, He had been gone 8 days exactly.

Bam helped his weak friend up, Who's eyes were troubled, His skin pale with red blotches on his collarbones and forearms. Burns. He collected clothes silently and turned on the shower, Pulling off his shirt Ville and bam could see the extent of the cuts and bruises that littered all over Jared's back, The burns that ran over his shoulders and spine that slowed his movements and made him sigh with pain. The shower was probably more painful than the burns were by themselves.

His eyes couldn't seem to look above, They hung down, banished from the sky, No light reflected in them like a man who had lost something dear. He sat silently in the back seat stairing at the road pass him by, his foreahead pressed against the glass, Ville & Bam knew he wasn't the same man that left them 8 days earlier, but a shell of him. They did not ask him if he was alright. The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever to him, Everytime they drove by someone he caught glimpses of demons amongst the people walking by, Red eyes catching the lights of the cars, Above he could only see black, The stars no longer showing beauty, But flaming bodies flying from the sky like he once had.

Gerard sat up with a gasp, Coughing and choking from the tubes forced down his throat, Mikey calling for nurses instinctivly. Helping his brother he pulled the tubes from his throat, Untagled him from wires and hugged him tightly. His eyes were wide, His skin burned. Tears leaked from his eyes, Vivid memories flooding through them, Watching Jared burn alive and feeling his pain as they plummetted to the abyss. His brothers skin burned him alive as well, But he needed to be held as much as mikey needed to hold him.

Jared followed his friends, His head down, hood up, Avoiding eye contact with everybody that stared at him. Showing him to Gerard's room they waited outside, Gerard freezing in mikey's arms, Holding him away gently as their eyes met, Both damaged. Jared swallowed as he walked towards Gerard, Collapsing onto the floor with him as soon as they touched, Ville led mikey out of the door and closed it, Leaving the two damaged lovers in eachothers arms. Jared's eyes begged for something as they stared at Gerard's brown tearfilled eyes.

"..How can we go on Jay? Seeing all that,.. Suffering like we have.." Jared forced a smile, cupping his boyfriends cheeks.

"We'll find a way.. Together."

_The end._


End file.
